Rewards
by Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen
Summary: Astrid is irritated. Hiccup has a... unique way of dealing with her. But what exactly is she so angry about? Sequel to Consequences. Rated T for language and situations.
1. Hiccup

**A/N: Hello and welcome, my peoples. This is the first sequel I have ever written (because I have only finished one chaptered fic ever. That could be the cause of that.) Anyway, if you haven't read Consequences, first off I wish you would ****and second, you don't need to to understand this fic. And so, to those who have read and to those who haven't…**

**Enjoy.**

_13131313131313131313131313_

I'm not quite sure what I did to piss her off this badly. I mean, yeah, she spends half her time raging at me for one thing or another (Viking blood. She can't help it), but usually there is a reason behind it.

Actually, I'm kinda enjoying it this time. Sometime during her furious rampage her hair came loose. I love that. At this point, I can barely control myself. I wanna reach out and touch it… but I already lost a foot. I'd like my hands to remain attached for as long as I can swing it.

Blue fire is an interesting concept but it's in her eyes. One of the most beautiful things I've seen. Haha. She's breaking things by this point. I don't really mind. It's nothing I'll miss. Growing up constantly losing your home to fires caused by dragons makes you grow less attached to material goods. And besides, Vikings build things to last. She won't do much damage. Hopefully. She's got her ax now. Crap. There goes the table. Ah, well. Toothless is backed up in the corner, useless coward. Isn't he supposed to help protect me? Seems to be more concerned with saving himself at this point, making a sound a mix between a growl and a whimper. Astrid's Deadly Nadder is off somewhere, which is probably for the best. She feeds off her mistress's moods. I kinda like NOT having our house burned to the ground by a pissy dragon. Shit. She's had enough destroying our material possessions. She's coming for me now. Shit.

"I. Cannot. _Believe_. YOU!"

"I know. I'm sorry." Still don't know what I'm supposed to have done but I figure it's best just to apologize. Judging by the look on her face, however, 'sorry' isn't going to be enough.

"Sorry for what… exactly?" Astrid asked, deceptive calm.

"For… making you angry?" The look on her face was apparently enough to send Toothless into action. He stepped forward, growling at Astrid. She whirled and glared at him.

"You stay out of this!" He whimpered and retreated to his corner. She turned her attention back on me.

"You don't know what you've done?" That calm voice. Scariest thing I've ever heard. I swallowed hard.

"…No?" She sighed angrily and got closer. I could see that she was beyond angry… but to see that fire and passion in her eyes… I couldn't help myself!

I grabbed her and pulled her lips to mine. She had her arms wrapped around my neck before she even realized we had moved. I bent her back a bit and she made that addicting thrumming in the back of her throat. I pulled her even closer… and she pulled my hair. I wasn't even aware she'd moved her hands until I gasped at the sudden pain. I bit her lower lip and she growled into my mouth. As I subtly moved us towards the bed, I remembered exactly why I loved everything about her: the temper, the raging, the light in her eyes, the love in her heart. Astrid Hofferson Haddock is many things and does things her way… and half-assed is _not_ in her vocabulary.

Passion is in everything she does and it's what makes my life with her so damn special.


	2. Astrid

**A/N: Hello! Daily updates again! Haha. Only this time, the entire thing is done so it all will be posted tomorrow (as it is only a three-shot). Yes, that means I won't keep my readers waiting three months again. Last time, boyfriend troubles kept me from writing. Now, they've inspired me to do so (well, not troubles but... you know :D). That and the fact that I have nothing to do in Chemistry but write :)**

**So this story is dedicated to Sam, my loving and wonderful boy-toy. So yes, if I ever let you read this, it's to you, my dear. :)**

**Enjoy!**

_13131313131313131313131313_

Ow. That step hurt. Oooh. That one too. At least, I'm not showing it on the outside. To everyone in Berk, I'm walking normally. Even though I hurt soooo bad. Damn Hiccup.

"Why are you walking like that?" a voice in my ear asked. I jumped out of my skin. She completely snuck up on me. Not an easy feat.

"Walking like what? I'm not walking any special way," I said, attempting innocence. She gave me a disparaging look.

"How long have I known you? I know how you walk and how you walk after one of your 'fights' with your _husband_." I glared at her mocking tone when she said 'husband' but pursed my lips and let her continue. She snorted in response. "You're married. It's not like you're two teenagers fooling around in the woods. You don't have to get your back up at the mention of sex."

"Hiccup is many things but _teenager_ he is not. And you'd know all about teenagers fooling around in the woods, wouldn't you? Isn't that how you got Eydis?" I asked with a lopsided grin.

"First of all, ew. I don't want to think of Hiccup that way." She ignored my mutter of "That's for the best. He's mine," and went on to say, "Second of all, we were going to get married eventually anyway. Eydis just kinda sped up the time till it actually happened. But back to _your_ husband. Don't get all jealous on me. I don't want your boy-toy. My brother and Snotlout are enough men in my life. I don't think I could handle any more dumbasses at this point." I laughed.

"How is Snotlout?" Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"He's good. Bitchy, but good."

"Of course. Why's he bitchy now?" She laughed hard.

"The kids he's supposed to be training don't listen to him. To make matters worse for him, Eydis has hit her terrible twos. She won't listen to a word he says without screaming 'NO!'" I giggled.

"I can help him with his kids but he's on his own with that little one. I've seen her in a fit and I'm not getting in the middle for _him_." Ruffnut smiled.

"Exactly. But you should help him with the brats in training. Just… don't flirt with him." She ended cautiously. I snorted.

"Now who's jealous? And why the hell would I?"

"I know you wouldn't but he's been horrible lately and reminding him that he lost his first crush to _Hiccup_? Kinda makes him worse."

"Ohh. Gotcha."

"All right. See you later, Astrid."

"Bye, Ruff."

_13131313131313131313131313_

**End A/N: Any and all reviews are appreciated. I am not above holding the last chapter hostage! Ok, yes I am, I would never do that, but everyone enjoys reviews. :) Thank you for reading either way. I love you all. :)**


	3. Final

**A/N: Hello, my peoples! Welcome to the final chapter of this story! I'm so proud of myself. At the end of this page, I will officially be done with my first chaptered fic and a sequel. *pats self on back* I consider it a job well done. :D**

**Enjoy!**

_13131313131313131313131313_

"Hey."

"Hey, Astrid," Snotlout greeted his friend, his facing revealing the emotions behind the sigh he heaved.

"Ruff asked me to help with your bratlings. The ones you're supposed to be teaching," she teased lightly. Apparently, he wasn't in a mood to be teased.

"What, she thinks I can't handle them? She thinks I need you to help me? That I can't deal with seven kids on my own?" All of a sudden, he was on his feet.

"No! She's just worried about you! She said you've been stressed," Astrid lied lightly. All fight left Snotlout's body as quickly as it had appeared.

"All right. Ok. I get it."

"So… can I help?"

"Yeah, Astrid. Thanks." Cautiously, she looked at him.

"Being a father not as easy as you thought?" Snotlout hid his face in his hands.

"I love Eydis. You know I do. But it's hard! I've never been responsible for another human being. What if I screw her up?" Astrid couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You're not going to screw her up, I promise! You can't be any worse than Ruffnut's dad and she turned out fine." A dark look passed over Snotlout's face.

"You know, he tried talking to her the other day."

"What?"

"Yeah. She was out with Eydis and he tried to talk to her. I thought she was going to murder him when he reached out to Ey."

"Poor thing! She didn't even mention it. No wonder she hasn't let Eydis out of her sight!"

"She's working on her feelings for her dad. Maybe she'll one day forgive him. Maybe not. Personally, I'm hoping not. I don't want that bastard anywhere near my daughter."

"Good. That's proof you're a good dad." The two friends smiled at each other and went to work.

_13_

That night, Astrid collapsed gratefully in her husband's arms.

"Long day?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she responded. "I had to talk Snotlout down from a ledge. He's afraid he's gonna screw up Eydis."

"He's a better dad than Ruff's and she turned out ok." Astrid laughed.

"That's exactly what I said!" She snuggled further into his arms and moved his hands to her waist. He squeezed her a little than lessened the pressure.

"How would you feel… ya know, about being a father?"

"It's a big responsibility but I think I could handle it. I have two pretty good examples. Snotlout's a great dad and my own wasn't too bad." They both smiled at the thought of Snotlout worrying over his daughter's first steps and Stoick teaching his son to sail.

"Well, I'm glad you think you're ready for it." Hiccup sat up, looking at his wife who was lying on her back on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Oh, my gods! Astrid, are you…?" She smiled shyly. He gave out a yell and gathered Astrid up in his arms. "Oh, gods! You're gonna be a mom! I'm gonna be a dad!" Astrid laughed as he pulled her to her feet and they began to dance around the room.

Suddenly, Hiccup stopped.

"Is this what you were pissed about yesterday?" Astrid looked properly ashamed.

"I overacted a little bit." Hiccup laughed and kissed her full on the lips.

"So what? We're happy, you're pregnant, and we're gonna be a happy family."

The End

_13131313131313131313131313_

**End A/N: Well, that's all folks! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading; I'll see you again soon!**

**By the way, for anyone who cares, in my head Astrid and Hiccup have twins named ****Ástríðr and Brandr. ****They are Ancient Scandinavian names apparently so there, haha.**


End file.
